Leather and Red Carpets
by Glambertxxx
Summary: Kradam get ready for thier first public appearance as a couple. Maybe a little sexy-times in the process.


It wasn't very often that Kris and Adam got the opportunity to go to many award shows but they were especially excited about this one. This was the first time they would be seen out together, as a couple. They had been out to the public for a few months and everyone knew they were boyfriends. But tonight they would make their first official red carpet appearance holding hands and not giving a damn about what the media or the public had to say about it.

They were getting ready for the VMA's in the shared bathroom inside of the house they split the rent on. Kris was already fully dressed in his bran new black tux with a red tie, bending over the sink staring at himself in the mirror as he worked the gel into his hair making it stand in fluffy spikes. He wanted to look perfect tonight, for the cameras, for the media, but mostly for Adam.

Adam was on the other side of the mirror in front of his own sink. He had already glamorized his gorgeous face with eyeliner, eye shadow, the works. His hair spiked up on the sides and perfectly quaffed. But he had yet to get his suit on, putting on his clothes was usually the last thing he did in his routine for getting ready to go out. He stood in the bathroom fully naked as he finished plucking a few stray hairs on his eyebrows.

"You should probably go get your suit on baby, the limo will be here in fifteen minutes," Kris said without even looking away from his own reflection in the mirror.

A few minutes later Adam walked back into the bathroom in his white dress shirt, black tie and sparkling black and blue tuxedo jacket, but his almost skin tight leather pants remained unzipped and hung at his hips.

Kris turned around, "Zip up your pants, they're almost here."

"I can't," Adam stated.

"Don't be nervous about tonight, if anyone is going to be nervous it should be me, now stop screwing around and zip your pants up."

"It's not that," Adam smirked, "I literally cannot zip them up."

Kris sighed, "Adam I told you that if you were planning on wearing those pants then you probably shouldn t have eaten that whole tub of French Silk last night."

Adam laughed, "You really don t pick up a hint do you?"

"What do you--" Kris started asking before focusing his eyes down on the obvious straining bulge in his boyfriends leather pants that looked like they were about to break opened already, and they weren t even buckled yet.

"You really shouldn't bend over the bathroom sink like that," Adam giggled.

"Oh you mean like this?" Kris asked before placing his hands on the counter, spreading his legs and bending over, his ass sticking up in the air like an offering. He turned around giving him a 'you know you want this' look.

"You're cruel Kristopher," Adam bit his bottom lip.

Kris let out a laugh before straightening himself up and walking over to his boyfriend. His right hand wrapped behind Adam's neck looking him in the eyes.

"Well, we are just gunna have to figure out a way to get rid of this aren't we?" Kris teased taking his left index finger and tracing the outlined length through the pants from base to tip.

Adam shivered and buried his face into Kris neck.

Kris leaned up onto his tip toes to whisper in the taller mans ear, "Just try not to think about me moaning for you to push yourself into me deeper. Try not to imagine me fingering myself for you, slowly. Try not to think about me on my knees taking your hard, wet, gorgeous cock into my mouth. And it'll go away," he teased palming Adam's erection through the leather.

Adam groaned.

"Dammit Kris...you're going to...pay for these pants...when they break...and they aren't cheap," Adam continued panting trying to get the words out.

Kris looked down at his hand cupping his boyfriends covered up length, "Ohhh," he moaned with feigned disappointment "it didn't work, I guess we'll have to go with plan B."

"Which is?" Adam questioned, he liked the sound of plan B. He was hoping the B stood for what he wished it stood for.

Adam's question was answered when Kris slowly got onto his knees in front of him, reaching up to the sides of the leather pants and pulling them down enough to release Adam's cock into full view.

"Maybe if you started wearing briefs you could fit your abnormally large man parts into your pants," Kris giggled looking up at his boyfriend with amusement.

"Shh, the limo is almost here, don't waste time," Adam bit his lower lip in anticipation for the pleasure he felt every time Kris Allen went down on him.

Kris immediately stopped talking and re-adopted his seducing persona. He leaned in and breathed hot breath onto the tip of Adam's cock making the glam rocker twitch and lick his lips.

He wrapped his palm around the shaft, leaned in and began flicking his tongue on the slit, closing his eyes and moaning at the taste of the pre-come secreting from it.

"Fuck Kris, dammit," Adam swore, keeping his eyes locked on his boyfriend performing for him.

Looking up at Adam, Kris slowly wrapped his lips around the head and bobbed down halfway, watching his boyfriend come undone from the eye contact mixed with the dirty situation. The whole time he did not break eye contact. Adam was going crazy watching Kris bob up and down on him while not looking away the entire time. He couldn't hold back, he had to feel more wetness from his lovers mouth. He began thrusting his hips making his shaft, wet with Kris spit, slide in and out of his boyfriend s mouth faster and faster, fucking it. He tilted his head back and moaned low and hard, he felt himself getting close already.

He tried weaved his hands through Kris' hair but it was swiped out of the way and guided to a jacket clad shoulder. Kris had just spent the last twenty minutes trying to make his hair look perfect, he wasn't going to let anyone, even Adam, mess it up.

Kris continued moaning at the taste and feeling of his mouth being fucked with a cock so gorgeous. His big brown eyes focused up at his boyfriend letting him know that he was enjoying this maybe even more than Adam himself. Kris favorite thing to do was to give head, he loved to know that he was the one causing the moans erupting from Adam's mouth.

Adam's song For Your Entertainment began blaring out of nowhere. Kris reached for his pocket to pull out his phone. Adam groaned, _I love how that's his ringtone._

Kris lifted himself up and off Adam's cock and checked the caller I.D. before picking up, continuing to pump Adam's length with his right hand, "Yes we will be out in a few minutes, we had a slight wardrobe malfunction," Kris winked up at Adam, "no it's not a big a deal, give us five, okay thank you," he hung up.

"Come on baby, we have to get you into these pants, feed me your cock again," Kris leaned back to say before licking a hard thick stripe up Adam's length, as if begging for it. Adam bit his lip to keep from coming right then. Grabbing his cock by the base and his boyfriend by the back of the neck, he slipped himself between the tight swollen lips, groaning at the wetness and the sensation of Kris moaning around his length. The humming vibrations went right up his spine and to every nerve in his body. In no time he was full out fucking that beautiful mouth again.

Half a minute later a loud horn blared from outside their house.

"You hear that Adam, the limo is getting impatient, we have to hurry. Now be a good boy and give me your hot cum, right in my mouth, you know how I like it," Kris teased.

"Fuckkk," Adam moaned.

Seconds later, with fingers digging into his hips, Adam was coming, hard inside of Kris' mouth. Kris moaned as the taste suddenly filled him, he looked up as Adam regaining full eye contact again as he pulled back and licked the head clean in heavy wet strokes of his tongue.

Once Kris had cleaned his boyfriend, he stood up, tucked Adam's now flaccid cock inside of the leather pants. Kris zipped them up for him easily before giving Adam a 'pleased with his work' type of smirk and patted Adam on the crotch before walking out of the bathroom.

"You look like an angel but you act like the devil Kristopher," Adam giggled following Kris.

"You love me," Kris teased turning around in the hallway, smiling at his boyfriend.

Adam gently pushed Kris up against the wall, "That I do baby," he said before he leaned in giving him a tender yet hot opened mouth kiss.

The longer lay of a limousine horn is what pulled them apart.

They continued walking to the front door, giggling at each other.

"You know that one look at your lips and everyone will know what took us so long to arrive," Adam giggled opening the front door.

"Then they'll just have to get over their jealousy won't they?" Kris smiled before pecking another kiss on his Adam's lips before walking together down the path to the gate the limo was parked outside.

--

A few later minutes later and they were on their way to the VMA's, sitting in the back of the limo holding hands, nervous but excited to finally show the world who they were in love with.

"You scared baby?" Adam asked rubbing the top of his boyfriend's hand.

"Not really, more like excited," Kris answered honestly, "I love you, I finally get to let the world in on it, why would I be scared?"

Adam leaned in, his mouth hovering against Kris forehead "You know you're too good to be true right?" he whispered.

--

Half an hour later they pulled up to the red carpet, just as the man was about to open the limousine Kris leaned in pecking a kiss on Adam's freckled lips.

"Let's go show them what real love looks like," Kris said smiling.

He and Adam stepped out of the limo, holding hands, and began their way down the red carpet. Cameras flashed and interviewers holding cameras screamed for their chance to get the first interview of the rare couple. Both men were beaming huge smiles and kept sneaking glances at one another to make sure they were both okay, but nothing seemed to be phasing them.

"KISS!" one of the photographers yelled at Kris and Adam.

Adam glanced over to Kris with a serious expression as if to ask questions such as 'Do you want to? Are you okay? Should we do it?'

Kris smiled a giddy grin that he always wore when looking at Adam, he leaned up onto his tiptoes and pulled his boyfriend down into their first public kiss, lasting for a few seconds. Cameras went crazy firing off picture after picture of the event.

When the two men pulled back from each other, their smiles were bigger than ever, they looked at each other like they never wanted to look at anything or anybody else for rest of their lives. All they needed was each other, and the future they had ahead of them was going to be bumpy, but it was all worth it, if they were both, finally, happy.


End file.
